Niisan, będzie dobrze
by T.E.D.S
Summary: One-shocik, próba napisania nie-humoru. Prawdopodobnie będzie humorystyczny sequel.


OSTRZEŻENIE: angst się wylewa

-Er, pułkowniku, przyszedłem raport zło… - Ed urwał, widząc, że Riza znacząco przykłada palec do warg. Pułkownik siedział przy biurku i coś rysował długopisem. Ed spojrzał mu na kartkę. Szybkie, drżące linie tworzyły postać dziewczyny niewiele młodszej od Eda- mogła mieć jakieś czternaście lat.

-Kto to jest? – zapytał Ed. Pułkownik nawet go nie usłyszał. Płakał.

Ed zdziwiło go to tak samo jak fakt, iż Roy się obijał, a Riza na to nie reagowała.

-Co tu się dzieje? – spróbował jeszcze raz Ed. Riza westchnęła.

-Pułkownik za jakieś dziesięć minut będzie w stanie odpowiadać na pytania, a na razie lepiej mu nie przeszkadzaj. – mruknęła.

Przez dziesięć minut nikt się nie odezwał. Potem Roy otarł łzy, westchnął ciężko i wyprostował się.

-O, strzała, Stalowy. – powiedział, siląc się, by jego głos brzmiał normalnie. Jednak Ed już chwycił rysunek. Dziewczyna była uderzająco podobna do pułkownika.

-Kto to jest? – zapytał.

-Nelly. – rzekł pułkownik, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśniać.

-Nelly. Nie znam żadnej.

-I jej nie poznasz. Dziś minęło siedem lat, jak nie żyje. – Roy znowu zapłakał. – Była moją siostrą. – wykrztusił.

Ed jeszcze raz spojrzał na rysunek.

-Masz może jej zdjęcie? – zapytał.

-Oczywiście. Mało kto wie, że ja w ogóle miałem siostrę… zobacz, na tym zdjęciu ma trzy lata. Odbieram ją z przedszkola. – Roy podsunął Edowi zdjęcie.

-Jest blondynką! – zdziwił się Ed.

-Oboje mieliśmy jasne włosy mniej więcej do piątego roku życia. Potem zaczęły nam ciemnieć. Między mną a Nelly było osiem lat różnicy…

Ed zauważył, że Roy chce komuś wyrzucić to, co go dręczy. Co prawda nie miał wielkiej ochoty, by wysłuchiwać o dzieciństwie pułkownika, lecz chciał pokazać, że potrafi być dobrym przyjacielem.

-Rodzice długo zwlekali z drugim dzieckiem z powodu możliwości wystąpienia konfliktu serologicznego. Powinieneś wiedzieć, co to jest, Stalowy. Chodziłem już do szkoły- dojeżdżałem rowerem- gdy mnie ojciec zgarnął, żebym zobaczył młodszą siostrzyczkę. Ty chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz nieposiadania brata, ale ja byłem jedynakiem przez osiem lat! Nie byłem tak bardzo zazdrosny, ale zawsze trochę… A potem miałem być odpowiedzialnym starszym bratem. No wiesz, zabieranie na plac zabaw i takie tam… jak miała trzy lata, zaczęło się zabieranie jej do przedszkola i z powrotem… - tu pułkownik znów zapłakał – Ale pewnego dnia, jak miałem ją odebrać, dowiedziałem się, że ktoś ją już zabrał. Miał dowód osobisty na nazwisko Henry Mustang i przedstawił się jako dziadek Nelly. I dali mu moją siostrę!

-Nie zadzwonili z przedszkola z pytaniem, czy rzeczywiście był to dziadek? – zdziwił się Ed.

-Nie mieliśmy wtedy telefonu. Poza tym Mustang nigdy nie było popularnym nazwiskiem… całą noc przepłakałem w poduszkę. Potem opuściłem dwa dni szkoły, szukając Nelly na własną rękę. Dostałem za to najgorsze lanie w życiu… oczywiście, rodzice zgłosili policji, że porwano moją siostrę. Co tydzień pytaliśmy, czy ją znaleziono. Rozlepiłem ogłoszenia. Na nic. Pamiętam, że mama dużo płakała, a ojca się nie widziało całymi dniami. Chyba po roku już całkiem stracili nadzieję. Ja nie. Zacząłem się uczyć alchemii i gdziekolwiek byłem, pytałem, czy nie widzieli Nelly. Gdy zostałem państwowym alchemikiem, ojciec powiedział, że nie chce mnie więcej widzieć… że wojsko i policja to jedne psy niewierne, i w ogóle. Zabolało mnie. Najpierw mój mistrz mi powiedział, ze jestem psem, potem ojciec… koniec końców rzeczywiście go nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłem. Potem… jak miałem dwadzieścia lat… były jakieś „niepokoje w slumsach". Nikt nie chciał tam iść póki to była sprawa wewnętrzna slumsów… ja poszedłem. Jakieś fatum… okazało się, że większość mieszkańców slumsów nie chce „towarzystwa" jednej dziewczyny. Spojrzałem na nią i wyrwało mi się „Nelly!". Była taka podobna do mnie… zawsze była. Wyglądała prawie jak ja w jej wieku. Spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała „Roy!".

-Czyli znalazłeś ją? – przerwał Ed.

-Tak. Dziewięć lat upartej tęsknoty i wreszcie ją znalazłem. Oczywiście zabrałem ją… wyjaśniłem dowódcy, że to moja zaginiona siostra, i że nie mam co z nią zrobić… pozwolili mi ją trzymać w koszarach. Naprawiała mi ubrania. Nie wiem, kiedy się nauczyła tak dobrze szyć… między innymi zrobiła mi rękawiczki. Wszystkie oprócz jednej pary. Tej, którą mi rozwaliłeś. Gdy przyjrzałem się jej dłoniom, zobaczyłem blizny tworzące kręgi transmutacyjne. Wyjaśniła, że mężczyzna, który ją porwał, poczekał aż zasnęła, a potem obudziła się daleko od tamtego miejsca, z zakrwawionymi rękami. Odtąd szukała nas. Musiało minąć dziewięć lat, póki na nią nie trafiłem. Ale na tym nie koniec… jak wiesz, dwa lata później zostałem wysłany na front. Nie miałem co zrobić z Nelly… nie wiedziałem, gdzie mieszkali wtedy rodzice.

-Witaj w domu, Nii-san! – zawołała Nelly, obejmując brata. – Naprawiłam ci te spodnie.

-Nelly… trudno to nazwać domem, przecież to koszary… - stęknął Roy.

-To jest dom, Nii-san… przecież my tu jesteśmy.

-Tak, masz rację… póki tu jesteśmy, tu jest dom. Co to jest? – Roy wskazał na stertę _czegoś_ na stole.

-Sprawdzałam, co to te kręgi są. Robiłam eksperyment… gdy umieściłam coś w kręgu powstałym z nałożenia tych dwóch, to mogłam transmutować tylko pięciomilimetrową warstwę tej rzeczy! I tak samo, gdy te dwa kręgi nakreśliłam na czymś! No i skopiowałam tkankę mięśniową myszy.

-Ładnie. Jak dorośniesz, to może też zostaniesz państwowym alchemikiem?

-Bardzo chętnie.

Nelly zauważyła, że Roy posmutniał, patrząc na rysunki i próbki tkanek zwierzęcych. Czyżby myślał o transmutacji człowieka…?

-Nii-san… będzie dobrze.

-Często mi to mówiła. Właściwie zawsze, gdy było mi to potrzebne. I wierzyła w to. „Nii-san, będzie dobrze.". teraz nikt mi tego nie mówi w ogóle, a już co dopiero z takim przekonaniem, że naprawdę będzie dobrze… a jej praca nad kopiowaniem tkanek miała przed sobą dużą przyszłość. Tworzyła tkanki roślinne i zwierzęce, a kiedyś nawet stworzyła całą żywą roślinę!

-I co się z tą rośliną stało? – zainteresował się Ed. Roy westchnął.

-Została zjedzona. To była sałata. No i jeszcze sprawa łóżka… Nelly zrobiła sobie legowisko z czego popadnie, trochę transmutowała- i spała na czymś, co łóżka w niczym nie przypominało. Mieliśmy w koszarach wyrko… ale tylko jedno. Czasem kładłem się w jej legowisku… zgadnij, co wtedy robiła…

-Wciskała się obok ciebie?

-Zgadłeś. No i potem mnie wysłali na wojnę…

-Nelly… muszę jechać do Ishvaru. Tam jest wojna, wiesz…

-Rozumiem, Nii-san… jedziemy…

-Jak to MY?!

-Po prostu my. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że zostawisz mnie tu samą? A może myślisz, że puszczę cię samego na wojnę? Nic z tego. Nie martw się, Nii-san… będzie dobrze.

-Pojechaliśmy na wschód razem. Zrobiła mi w międzyczasie kilka par rękawiczek… dałem jej broń, żeby nie była całkiem bezbronna… broń ręczną, palną też. Większość czasu albo coś szyła, albo naprawiała, albo prowadziła badania nad transmutacją organiczną. Raczej nie walczyła. Aż do pewnej nocy… była poza namiotem, w którym spaliśmy. Miała nóż na drągu… do namiotu podszedł Ishvarczyk. Miał broń palną. Zabił albo ogłuszył straże, ale nie zauważył Nelly. Jej zresztą łatwo nie zauważyć, albo pomylić ze mną. Bo moja malutka Nelly była identyczna jak braciszek. No i ona go zauważyła. Wbiła mu nóż prosto w serce. On tak wrzeszczał, że mnie wywabił z namiotu. W pierwszej chwili nie poznałem mojej Nelly… była cała zalana krwią, na szczęście jego. Była w szoku.

Nelly zamarła w bezruchu, na odległość prowizorycznej włóczni od martwego Ishvarczyka. Krew- jego krew- zalała jej ręce aż za łokcie, całą twarz, szyję i większość klatki piersiowej. Przykry zapach i słodki smak wypełnił jej nos i usta. Jak przez mgłę usłyszała głos brata.

-Nelly? Nic ci nie jest? Odezwij się! Nelly! _Nelly!_

-Nii-san… - wyszeptała, nadal bez ruchu. Roy delikatnie wyjął jej broń z rąk. Odrzucił zwłoki. I po raz pierwszy i jedyny to on musiał to powiedzieć.

-Nelly… będzie dobrze. Chodź do namiotu, noc zimna…

-I spaliśmy razem. W całym obozie ona jedna nie miała oczu mordercy… raczej oczy zastraszonego zwierzęcia. Bała się tego, co mogła zrobić. I nie rozumiała, dlaczego alchemicy, którzy mogą tworzyć, muszą niszczyć… w sumie i ja tego nie rozumiem. Ale nie straciła swojego optymizmu i ufności. Co dzień słyszałem „Nii-san, będzie dobrze!". I ona w to naprawdę wierzyła. Nawet, gdy ja nie wierzyłem- ona zawsze. Dlatego teraz tak mi jej brakuje. Brakuje mi kogoś, kto by we mnie wierzył.

-A ja to co?

-Ty nie masz w sobie takiego optymizmu. Ty sam nie wierzysz, że może być dobrze.

Wojna szczęśliwie się zakończyła i Roy mógł wrócić do domu.

-Do domu?

-Tak, Nelly. Do domu. Co prawda, teraz dom pusty… ale zaraz będziemy tam razem.

-Nii-san, my już teraz jesteśmy w domu!

-Jak to?

-Bo dom to tam, gdzie jesteśmy razem.

-I teraz nie mam domu. To prawda, co mówiła. Beze mnie ona nie miała domu, a ja bez niej też nie mam. I to nie jej wina. Riza trochę mi pomaga, ale to nie to samo. Nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Wy spaliliście dom… ale ja nie miałem już czego palić, gdy zginęła. Dom sam umarł.

-Jak zginęła? Na wojnie?

-Nie. Dlatego było to o tyle boleśniejsze. Na wojnie byłaby pewnie po prostu jeszcze jedną ofiarą. Tam było normalnym, że ludzie- często przyjaciele- ginęli. Ale już był pokój… to, że w pracy dostanę tak telefon, było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się mogłem spodziewać…

-Nelly, idę do pracy. Zrobisz zakupy? Nie ma już sera.

-Oczywiście że zrobię, Nii-san… wracaj szybko.

-Ba, żebym to ja mógł! Postaram się. Mamy teraz dużo pracy, ale może się wyrwę.

Roy poszedł do pracy, a później Nelly również opuściła dom. Wracała z zakupami, gdy…

-Podpułkowniku Mustang, telefon z linii cywilnej.

Roy odebrał.

-Halo?

-Panie podpułkowniku, proszę niezwłocznie zgłosić się do szpitala wojskowego.

-Co…? Jak…? Co się… Nelly?

-Proszę przyjść.

Roy popędził do szpitala czym prędzej.

-Co się… mojej siostrze…

-Wygląda, jakby ją od środka rozsadziło. Jakimś cudem jeszcze żyje… ale to długo nie potrwa.

-Ile?!

-Najwyżej godzinę. Nie dłużej.

-To niemożliwe! Nie Nelly… wpuśćcie mnie!

Roy dopadł łóżka siostry. Leżała i oddychała spokojnie, tylko bandaże, przez które gdzieniegdzie przesączyły się plamy krwi, sugerowały, że ona może umrzeć. Na dźwięk jego kroków otworzyła oczy i uniosła lekko głowę.

-Nii-san… - uśmiechnęła się.

-Nelly… - szepnął Roy i pogłaskał ją po policzku, dając tę prostą, bratersko-siostrzaną pieszczotę, którą Nelly bardzo lubiła. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

-Nii-san, będzie dobrze… będzie dobrze…? – nieoczekiwanie zapytała, zamiast zapewnić. Roy nie miał serca powiedzieć jej prawdy.

-Tak, Nelly. Będzie dobrze. Niedługo… wrócisz do domu… - Roy spróbował otrzeć łzę dyskretnie, ale ona to zauważyła.

-Ty płaczesz, Nii-san?

-T.. tak, nie przejmuj się…

-Nii-san, BĘDZIE dobrze! – Nelly niemal się spionizowała. Roy ją jednak przytrzymał. Ona naprawdę w to wierzyła…

Siedział przy niej do końca, trzymając ją za rękę. W pewnym momencie zaczęła się krztusić własną krwią.

-Nii-san, będzie dobrze… - wychrypiała jeszcze i skonała.

W Roya jakby piorun strzelił.

-Nelly… Nelly! – krzyczał. Wiedział, że to nie pomoże. I tak, jak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej siostry, tak również wierzył, że za kilka chwil obudzi się we własnym łóżku, tuląc siostrę do piersi(bez skojarzeń proszę).

-Po pogrzebie byłem jak szaleniec. Zamknąłem się w domu… w tym, co kiedyś było domem, póki jeszcze Nelly żyła. Teraz wiem, że zabił ją Scar, i zdaje się, że własną alchemią wyszarpała dla siebie tę ostatnią godzinę życia… Pragnąłem umrzeć. Krzyczałem i wyłem jak potępieniec. Szarpałem własne ciało… nie jadłem, może coś piłem- nie pamiętam. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z mijającego czasu… mówią, że szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. Zrozpaczeni również. Nie wiem, czy spałem- nie wiem, czy to, co widziałem, było snami czy halucynacjami. Widziałem umierającą Nelly, która mi mówiła „Już nigdy nie będzie dobrze!", słyszałem te same słowa z ust jej mordercy- bo od początku byłem pewien, że została zamordowana… Pogrążałem się w cierpieniu i rozpaczy coraz bardziej… i dopiero Riza mi pomogła.

-Przytuliła cię, pogłaskała i powiedziała, że cię kocha?

-Niezupełnie… zastosowała terapię szokową.

Riza wkroczyła do mieszkania Roya. Była wściekła, podpułkownik od miesiąca- od pogrzebu siostry- nie pojawił się w pracy. Drzwi nie były zamknięte, ale każdego złodzieja odstraszyłby nieludzki krzyk z mieszkania.

Ale nie Rizę, która przeżyła Ishvar.

Roy siedział, podrywał się, rzucał na podłogę i znów wstawał. Po jego twarzy, zapadłej i woskowatej, spływał pot, krew z rozdrapanych ran i łzy. Strasznie cuchnął- zapewne przez cały miesiąc ani razu się nie umył. Ponadto był tak wychudzony, że Riza doszła do wniosku, iż o jedzenie także nie dbał.

Podeszła do osłabionego podpułkownika i trzasnęła go w twarz. I jeszcze raz. I znowu. Póki się jako tako nie uspokoił.

Wtedy chwyciła go wpół i zaniosła brutalnie do łazienki. Wrzuciła do wanny i nalała lodowatej wody do miski, po czym chlusnęła mu ją na głowę. Nieco oprzytomniał, jednak wciąż nie rozumiał po ludzku. Riza powtórzyła kurację. I jeszcze raz. Aż do skutku.

-R- riza? – zdziwił się podpułkownik.

-Tak! Ja! Co ty sobie myślisz, co?! Śmierć Nelly była stratą nie tylko dla ciebie! Nie rozumiesz?! Ona uratowała ci życie! A ty chcesz to zaprzepaścić?! Siadaj i jedz! Przyniosłam ci żarcie z wojskowej stołówki, bo u ciebie już pewnie wszystko samo chodzi!

Roy zabrał się do jedzenia, a Riza poszła sprawdzić lodówkę. Tak jak się spodziewała, wszystko pełzało, a zapach przekraczał nawet prymitywną broń chemiczną Ishvarczyków.

Połowa zawartości lodówki Roya wylądowała w wiadrze.

Niemal w tej samej chwili Riza przekonała się, że Roy od miesiąca NAPRAWDĘ nic nie jadł- wycieńczony organizm nie był w stanie przyjąć posiłku i podpułkownik zwymiotował. Riza postanowiła zrobić mu jakąś papkę, żeby nie umarł z głodu. Chyba, że on CHCIAŁ umrzeć z głodu… ale to by oznaczało tylko, że powinna go pilnować jak anorektyka.

-Potem mnie karmiła. Po trochu, dziesięć do kilkunastu razy dziennie, póki nie byłem w stanie normalnie jeść, normalnie żyć. A zajęło mi to sporo czasu. Co najmniej dwa tygodnie, póki nie odzyskałem trochę ciałka i chęci do życia. No i potem wy… wydarłem się tak na was dlatego, że wy zrobiliście to, na co ja się nie odważyłem. Ciągle wspominam Nelly… i regularnie, przynajmniej raz do roku, odwiedzam jej grób. Póki byłem w East City, było to częściej, teraz już tylko w rocznicę jej śmierci… i dzisiaj się wybieram.

-Może… pojadę z tobą?

-Nie, dziękuję. Wolę być sam.

Pułkownik wyszedł i poszedł na dworzec kolejowy. Kupił bilet do East City i wsiadł w pierwszy lepszy pociąg to tegoż miasta. Wysiadł i kupił kilka białych goździków, po czym poszedł na cmentarz.

Jeden z tych prostych grobów, gdzieś na uboczu. Nazwisko, wielu nic niemówiące- Helen Mustang. Zdjęcie, czarno-białe, przedstawiające roześmianą blondynkę na ramieniu już wtedy przystojnego szatyna. I zamiast epitafium- „Nii-san, będzie dobrze!". Roy westchnął ciężko. Jedyne zdjęcie Nelly! Mieli zrobić zdjęcie później, gdy już Hughes kupi aparat… ale kupił go dopiero po śmierci Nelly. Dlatego zdjęcie przedstawiało trzyletnie dziecko, a data śmierci wskazywała na dziewczynę czternastoletnią.

-Ech, Nelly… kto teraz będzie we mnie wierzył? No kto? – westchnął Roy.

-Ja! – usłyszał z tyłu. Głos był łudząco podobny do głosu Nelly.

-Envy, jak chcesz mnie zabić, to proszę bardzo. – pułkownik nawet się nie obejrzał. Ktoś zasłonił mu oczy. Roy mimo wszystko poczuł podziw dla Envy'ego. Nawet zapach był zapachem Nelly…

-Nii-san, będzie dobrze! – zawołała osoba z tyłu. Całkiem jak Nelly…

-Envy, nie udawaj Nelly, myślisz że nie wiem, że nie żyje? Nie ma alchemii, która by ożywiła umarłego…

-Ale jest coś takiego jak karty… Nii-san! Obróć się! Ja żyję!

Roy w końcu się obejrzał. Osoba naprzeciw raczej nie była Envym. Miała szczery, ufny uśmiech Nelly, ten uśmiech, za którym tęsknił siedem lat.

-Nii-san, ja ci to wszystko mogę wyjaśnić…

Nelly wracała do domu z zakupami, gdy drogę zastąpił jej Scar.

-Panna Helen Mustang? – zapytał retorycznie. Nelly od brata(w tym wieku) różniła się jedynie dwoma mysimi ogonkami zwisającymi jej koło uszu.

-Tak. To ja. Czy mógłby pan mnie przepuścić?

-Nigdy. Możesz się jeszcze pomodlić.

I ręka Scara spoczęła na głowie Nelly. Pierwsza myśl: „Pora wiać!". Druga myśl: „Przecież kręgi mnie chronią! Może uszkodzić mi najwyżej wierzchnią warstwę!". Pozwoliła zdekonstruować sobie część skóry i puściła się biegiem gdy tylko Scar ją puścił. Wbiegła w jakiś zaułek. Tam stworzyła coś w rodzaju ludzkiego ciała. Oczywiście wciągnęła ją Brama.

-Ty! – krzyknęła w stronę Prawdy. – To ty jesteś Prawda, ten bidny, samotny stwór, który zabiera ludziom kawałki ciała?

-Tak.

-Musisz się tu nieźle nudzić.

-Przestań gadać, dziewczyno, dawaj prawą nogę.

-Może zagramy o nią w karty?

-W karty?

-No, jak wygrasz, to bierzesz nogę i mnie tam nie wpuszczasz, a jak ja wygram, to mnie wpuszczasz i zostawiasz mi nogę. Może być?

-Jasne. A jak się gra?

Nelly nauczyła Prawdę gry w karty. Podejrzewając, że stwór uczy się szybko, zaproponowała partię „do dwóch zwycięskich rozdań" i pierwsze rozdanie rozegrała tak, by wybadać. Wygrała bez trudu, więc drugie rozdanie przegrała o włos, żeby stworzyć pozory gry równego z równym. A trzecie rozdanie o włos wygrała.

Brama ukazała jej wszystkie tajemnice alchemii, które można poznać za jedną nogę.

Prawda zaproponował Nelly kolejną partię i postawił nowe wpuszczenie do Bramy. Nelly się zgodziła. Tym razem pierwszą partię druzgocąco wygrał Prawda, a dwie następne- Nelly, o włos. Po odwiedzeniu Bramy Nelly postanowiła wyjść.

-Dwie partie chyba ci wystarczą? Brat się zacznie o mnie martwić…

-Nie, zagrajmy jeszcze… wiesz, ile czasu minie, zanim twój brat wróci z pracy? Starczy czasu na jeszcze partyjkę albo dwie… stawiam męstwo i odwagę. Za nogę.

-No dobra, niech ci będzie.

Rozegrali kolejną partię. I kolejną. Prawda na chwilę odszedł od gry i wrócił z jakimś ciałem, ręką i nogą.

-To teraz stawka jest taka: bierzesz to albo dajesz nogę! – zawołał. – A potem będziemy grać o kolejne umiejętności alchemiczne… o Kamień Filozoficzny! A potem o twoją wolność!

-No niech będzie. Siadaj i gramy.

Dopiero siódma partia została rozegrana o wolność Nelly. I dopiero wtedy, dźwigając ciało, rękę i nogę, opuściła Bramę.

-Masz to ciało? – zapytał Roy.

-Tak, tam w krzakach. Rękę i nogę też. A co?

-A no bo to są… rzeczy… należące do moich podkomendnych. I czy chcesz zdawać na państwowego?

-Oczywiście. Nadal chcę. A ty, Nii-san, chyba możesz mi załatwić egzamin na jutro? – niemal zamruczała jak kotka.

-Postaram się.

_Następnego dnia_

Płomienny Pułkownik siedział za biurkiem i wypełniał dokumenty. Robił to- ku zdumieniu Stalowego Kras… to znaczy Alchemika- wręcz _entuzjastycznie._ Nic nie zostało z wczorajszej zadumy i melancholii. Nawet coś nucił. Na widok braci Elric wstał z rozmachem i niemal ich wyściskał.

-Kochani! Pewnie raport macie, co? No już, bo to szczęśliwy dzień!

-Pułkowniku… jesteś pijany? Czy ma to może związek z tym „nadzwyczajnym" egzaminem na państwowego, o którym mówił Havoc?

-Właśnie o to! Al, co się tak drapiesz?

-Coś mnie swędzi…

-Przecież nie masz ciała. Jak może cię swędzieć? No i wczoraj dowiedziałem się, jak bardzo się myliłem. Niedługo egzamin się skończy…

Ledwie pułkownik skończył mówić, drzwi się znów otworzyły. Stała w nich młoda kobieta, mogła mieć niewiele więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Była bardzo podobna do Roya… właściwie, gdyby nie ilość gwiazdek na ramionach(różnica dwóch) i, co Ed zauważył dopiero po chwili, dwa mysie ogonki zwisające koło uszu, można byłoby ich ze sobą na pierwszy rzut oka pomylić. Później różnice były widoczne, jak choćby zwykłe różnice płci, ale poza tym…

-Nii-san, zdałam! – zawołała kobieta- musiała być to Nelly Mustang. Roy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Pułkowniku… - wyszeptał Ed. – Mówiłeś, że twoja siostra jest ładna… ale ani słowem się nie zająknąłeś, że AŻ TAK…

Roy uśmiechnął się szerzej.

-Przecież mówiłem,. Że moja malutka Nelcia zawsze była identyczna jak braciszek!


End file.
